Not Such a Stranger
by Anestshia
Summary: Iruka apparently needs to be laid and a certain "stranger" is up to the task. This is YAOI, please do not read if that irks you.


Iruka whimpered as the others body pressed into his own. He had never done something like this before and couldn't believe he had lost his sanity long enough for this situation to occur. As the man thrust in and out of his prone body Iruka tried to remember what had gotten him into this compromising, but very pleasurable, position.

* * *

"Iruka, how long has it been since you were laid?"

Iruka jumped at the seemingly random statement and colored automatically. He tried to cover the telltale blush and cleared his throat, ready to answer smoothly and hope it didn't sound like he was lying. "Only a few weeks, why do you ask, Anko?"

Anko laughed and leaned forward cocking her head at Iruka. "Liar, tell me the real answer."

"Only a couple weeks, I swear." Iruka could only grumble about being found out and sighed as Anko glared at him. "Ok, a couple months."

"Try again 'Ruka."

Iruka groaned and shook his head. "Fine, since that time with Raidou and Genma."

"Damn, 'Ruka, that's been…seven months? I am sooooo getting you laid."

* * *

That was how Iruka found himself in a pitch black room, his hands bound to the headboard on his hands and knees with someone spreading his ass wider then he had ever been before. It was _heaven _for the sexually frustrated teacher.

"Fuck…" Iruka couldn't hold the curse back as the man behind him plundered his ass, stroking his prostate in ways that made him feel like he was melting under the pressure. He could quickly feel his orgasm approaching and couldn't believe that he was so close to the edge so fast from being fucked by someone who was a total stranger.

Then he felt one big hand slide around his body to grasp his cock and couldn't stop himself from screaming. He felt his hips jerk as the man behind him impacted his prostate at the same time he jerked on his cock, hard.

Iruka almost came.

As it was it took all of his will power to hold himself back. He had never felt so good before and he didn't want the feeling to end. He tried to focus his breathing, he tried gripping the posts so hard that they dug into his hands but nothing was helping. It seemed like nothing could stop the utterly orgasmic feeling of a strangers cock pressing into him time and time again.

Then he was moved again. He felt a large hand press on his shoulders and he went down to his chest. He laid, more exposed now then ever, on his chest, with his ass in the air. Then the man thrust again. Once.

Iruka came with a scream.

He could feel his body jerk as the white fluid soaked the bed and the hand stroking him, dripping down in warm rivulets. Then he was falling…or he thought he was. But, in actuality, he was being held up the man, still thrusting into him, as he stroked the chuunin's cock back to hardness in a ridiculously short about of time. Iruka felt himself whine at the stimulation. It was almost too much, he was almost too sensitive to continue but he knew it would feel so good if he did.

The whine did the other man in. He let Iruka go only long enough to undo the bonds on his wrists and flip the slim body over. He groaned at the sensation as he was still buried in the willing body but leaned down to kiss the panting chuunin anyway. He knew he wasn't supposed too, he wasn't supposed to show his face or kiss Iruka. He was just supposed to be a nameless, faceless man who brought the small chuunin pleasure. He didn't like that idea so he decided to do it his own way. If he was falling in love with the teacher, Iruka was damn well going to know it had been him buried in his ass that night.

Iruka whimpered slightly as the breath stealing kiss ended and looked up at the man above him. He couldn't quite focus though the haze of sensations as the man moved so much more gently inside of him but he still noticed that he somewhat recognized the man above him. Then the man moved hitting his prostate deliciously while running a finger over the sensitive head of Iruka's cock and Iruka's eyes widened. He did recognize the man doing this to him.

"A…Asuma…" Iruka groaned as he saw the all too familiar grin and felt the body thrust into his own again forcing a high pitched keen from his throat. It still felt so damn good. He could feel Asuma's hand circle his cock again and stroke forcing another moan out of his throat. He was still greatly enjoying himself but he had to know why his fellow teacher was doing this, why he had shown who he was. "Why…Asuma…why do this?"

Asuma grinned and thrust into Iruka's body again cause a soft gasp to come from the chuunins throat before answering. "I wanted to. When Anko came to me asking me to "relieve your sexual tension" who was I to say no? I've been wanting to do this for years."

Iruka groaned as Asuma shifted him higher and thrust harder into his body. It was getting increasingly hard for the academy teacher to think coherently much less string a sentence together as that delicious cock stretched him over and over. His hands clutched at the bed when his fellow teacher began thrusting in earnest again, filling him again and again as broken whimpers and moans came from the chuunins throat.

"Just relax Iruka and let me help you." Asuma sighed as he circled his hand around Iruka's cock again, stroking him in the same smooth rhythm as his thrusts. He could feel the coil in his stomach tighten even more as Iruka's breaths turned into gasping pants as he gripped the bed like a life line. Asuma knew he was doing something right, he was just hoping that it was right enough to get Iruka to want to do it again.

The chuunin teacher couldn't help but think that if the delicious torture went on for any longer, he would explode. Even when he had been taken by Genma and Raidou in the same night, he had not felt this all encompassing pleasure. Everything else paled in comparison to Asuma inside him, stretching him and fucking him with the most talent he had ever felt.

Asuma shifted him again and Iruka saw stars behind his eyes. The man was once again striking his prostate repeatedly and driving the smaller chuunin crazy. Iruka felt his hands lift and grip the bigger mans shoulders as his body tightened. He could feel his orgasm coming once again as Asuma thrust in and out of him, stroking his cock perfectly in time with the debilitating thrusts.

It was more like a swelling wave this time. Iruka felt his body tense then release, a warm feeling spreading across his midsection and out to his limbs even as his cock spilled over Asuma's stroking hand again. Another whimper left the tan throat as Asuma kept pumping him and the member moving inside of him lost it's rhythm. Then Iruka felt it, he felt Asuma tense, a low groan coming from him, as warmth flooded his core and shook his being. It was like another orgasm all over again, it felt so good to the chuunin.

Iruka took deep breaths as he laid with the warm body over his own. He had never thought that he would end up sleeping with someone he knew, or that he would even find out who the man was that he had slept with, but he felt happy that he had. He didn't feel any guilt or remorse at his actions, just happiness. He had found something that he had been looking for, for a long time. He wasn't going to let it go anytime soon and he had a feeling that Asuma felt the same way.

"You weren't suppose to let me know who you were, Asuma." Iruka smiled and waited to see how the other would respond.

"Well, I didn't want to be such a stranger, Iruka." Asuma grinned as he propped himself up and kissed the chuunin firmly. "Don't tell me you mind."

Iruka laughed and shook his head kissing the bigger man back. "No, I don't mind you, Not such a stranger."

That was how Iruka's life changed and he didn't mind at all. Not as long as he was with his not such a stranger.

* * *

AN: Ok, fluffy pointless porn…that really what this is. I was going to make it all anonymous but…Nina said she wanted Asuma, so Asuma it is. giggles

Iruka has taken over my mind!! I mean seriously, all I can think about is writing every guy in Konoha smexing him. So I am. I mean, I keep writing oneshots cause I am STUCK on my milti chap stories. I like can't get my mind to work around them.

Well, I hope you like this anyway and thanks for reading!


End file.
